Dispensing systems are often used for dispensing fluids such as cleaning solutions (e.g., detergent, disinfectant, sanitizers, etc.), medical products (e.g., fluids administered intravenously during a medical procedure) and the like from a container (e.g., a bottle) with a connector. The connector may be connected to tubing and allow for passage of fluid stored in the container during use of the dispensing system. A dispensing probe, a hand pump and/or a nozzle can be connected to the connector for dispensing a quantity of chemical fluid (e.g., hand sanitizer). Such dispensing systems may be closed loop dispensing systems, wherein the dispensing system prevents a user from being exposed to the fluid contained in the container when the user is removing the lid or cap of the container to clean and/or dispose the container or refill fluids therein. Closed loop dispensing systems offer improved compliance to chemical safety guidelines and promote ease of use, disposal and refilling chemical products such as cleaning solutions. Such closed loop systems can often be shaped and sized to suit a variety of operations. For instance, dispensing systems can be generally rigidly shaped as bottles made of hard plastic (such as high or low density polyethylene), or can be generally flexibly shaped such as bags (e.g., “bag-and-box” dispensing system) made of polymeric materials flexible relative to the rigidly shaped bottle. In addition, the containers may be positioned upright or inverted to enhance ease of fluid delivery in a variety of operations. The dispensing systems may also include a vent (e.g., an opening on a bottle cap) to allow trapped air or other gases to escape from the container during storage or shipment of the chemical fluid.
The connectors of closed loop systems can dispense a predetermined dosage of the fluid. Such systems may include a spring-loaded valve for dispensing the predetermined dosage of chemical fluid out of the container. The connectors are typically sized and shaped according to the specific type of container in use. For instance, a connector intended to be used with a rigid bottle may not be interchangeably used with those for a flexible bag, and a connector intended for an inverted container may not be suitable for an upright container. Lack of a universal design for connectors may result in logistical difficulties when a user attempts to switch from one type of container (e.g., upright container) to a different type of container (e.g., inverted container) to allow for more effective dispensing. Connectors that include metal springs and valves also are not environmentally safe because such components may not be recycled. For example, a user may not be able to disengage the dispensing system to separate the recyclable components of the dispensing system from the non-recyclable components, ultimately not recycling the dispensing system at all. Additionally, the user may not follow safety procedures during filling, using, storing, and disposing chemicals (e.g., corrosive chemicals such as disinfectants) due to the complexity involved in assembling and disassembling dispensing systems that include a number of different components.